The invention relates to an inking mechanism intended to be used in a printing press, for example an offset press.
A rotary printing press comprises a number of printing units each comprising a plate cylinder to which the ink is fed, through the intermediary of distributing rollers, from an ink duct roller. The ink duct roller is itself in contact with the ink contained in an ink duct trough. To prevent an irregular impression, the quantity of ink taken by the ink duct roller must be constant: to this end an ink duct blade is applied against the ink duct roller. Two types of ink ducts have been known for a long time: the high-blade ink ducts in which the blade is located above the ink duct roller, and the low-blade ink ducts in which the blade is located beneath the ink duct roller. The low-blade ink ducts may be preferred to the high-blade ink ducts because of their smaller volume and consequent lower cost.